


ObeyMemember day 6: Lucifer!

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMemember [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Collars, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spanking, only a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Cerberus just wants his master to enjoy himself.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Cerberus
Series: ObeyMemember [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011111
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	ObeyMemember day 6: Lucifer!

Lucifer fidgeted with the object in his hands, waves of humiliation and interest going over him. Cerberus, now in human form, was sitting nearby with a grin on his face as though nothing was wrong. Diavolo was sitting next to the dog, golden eyes boring into Lucifer's skull. He knew what the two wanted him to do, but…

He truly didn't know how to feel about the collar. 

He thought, for just a brief moment, that it would have been easier if Diavolo hadn't asked. If he simply said "put on the collar" or put it on Lucifer himself, the fallen angel wouldn't have to deal with this decision. It could just be another thing he put up with in his servitude to the Lord. He felt humiliation burning at his back again, and took a deep breath. Cerberus instantly perked up, red eyes watching his master intently as Lucifer took his coat off. It was times like these that Lucifer regretted wearing a turtleneck- no easy access. That thought made the demon's cheeks burn- that he  _ preferred to _ have his neck be easily accessible. 

He tried to turn away from Diavolo to take off his turtleneck, but a short growl kept him in place. Before Lucifer could talk himself out of it, he quickly threw off the turtleneck and looped the collar around his neck, breath hitching when he finally clasped the red leather into place. He only had a moment to feel the hungry gaze on him before Cerberus pounced.

"Master! Oh, you look so pretty! Lord Diavolo was right, yeah?" The magical beast's blood red eyes, so like his own, were fixed on the collar. Cerberus himself was wearing a collar as well, but he'd been doing that ever since Diavolo had first gifted him to the fallen angel. The collar surely looked ridiculous on Lucifer, but on Cerberus it only seemed to define the corded muscles and the kind of strength that would need to be collared. Lucifer shuddered at Cerberus' warm embrace, corded muscles defining how lean Lucifer was. 

"Indeed… he truly lives up to his name, doesn't he? The bright morning star, all collared up like a good boy. Is he a good boy, Cerberus?" Diavolo purred every word, eyes never leaving Lucifer's. The fallen angel could only imagine how he looked, sitting on the Demon Prince's bed, wearing nothing but the RAD uniforms pants and a collar, more exposed than Lucifer could remember ever being in front of Diavolo. At least Diavolo didn't seem disappointed, if that possessive stare was anything to go off of.

Still, Lucifer didn't quite know how he'd gotten here. Diavolo had invited him over for late tea, and things had quickly gotten… heated. They had been playing this game for some time now, where Diavolo would make moves on Lucifer and Lucifer would pull away at the last second. It had been fun, and so Lucifer had simply figured Diavolo wanted to go a bit further before letting Lucifer go this time. And now he was sitting on Diavolo's bed, doted on by a very happy Cerberus, and being undressed by rich gold eyes. Despite the slight humiliation burning at his ears, it was making Lucifer's heart pound and his pants tent. Perhaps it was  _ because  _ of the humiliation Lucifer was feeling this way.

Those thoughts stayed present in his mind when Diavolo beckoned him closer, gesturing to his lap. Lucifer sat down carefully, leaning into Diavolo's comforting warmth. The prince rumbled deep in his chest, a pleased sound.

"So, Lucifer. I'm going to ask you something, and you will answer me honestly." Diavolo said, deep voice sending shivers up Lucifer's spine. Before Lucifer could ask what it was, the door opened and Lucifer felt his heart jump to his throat.  _ Absolutely no one could see him this way. _

But Diavolo had always taken great care of him. Impossibly large, black wings curled around Lucifer, completely shielding him from the outside world. It was a good thing too, because of who exactly walked through that door.

"Hey Lord Diavolo. Arbor told me to drop this off? Uh, hope I'm not interrupting anything." It was Mammon, sounding none the wiser. Lucifer quickly tamped down his magical energy, knowing just how sensitive Mammon could be. Mammon's last comment made Lucifer's heart jump in fear, before remembering that Cerberus was sitting naked on the bed where Lucifer had been minutes before. Lucifer fervently hoped that Mammon wouldn't notice him, that his little brother would walk out and not see his eldest sibling in such a state. Diavolo chuckled lowly.

"Just toss it here, Mammon." Diavolo said, voice as cheerful as it usually was, a stark contrast to the deep drone he'd been using since Lucifer had arrived. He heard a soft clink as Mammon threw whatever he was holding, and then the soft click of his brother leaving the room. Lucifer sighed in relief, sagging against Diavolo. A warm hand rubbed his back, and Lucifer flushed. Was Diavolo looking down on him? He didn't know. He never knew.

"Now, for that question. Are you ready?" Something about that question made Lucifer hesitate, the way Diavolo said it making it sound like he was asking the sort of question Lucifer wouldn't want to answer. He was proved right not a moment later.

"When was the last time you pleasured yourself?"

Lucifer froze completely, suddenly feeling like the hand resting on his waist was impossibly heavy, keeping him rooted to the princes lap. He eyed Diavolo's closed fist, where traces of Arbor's magic could be felt. Diavolo had asked him to be honest, and Lucifer got the feeling that one way or another, Diavolo would know. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Uh, well. I don't quite remember. Perhaps some time ago?" He tried. Instantly, dark green magic shot from Diavolo's closed fist and began feeling all over Lucifer. The fallen angel yelped as the magic began to physically feel him up, soft tendrils running up and down his body. Lucifer damn near shot out of Diavolo's lap when a tendril fondled his nether regions, except after that all the magic pulled away.

"I see. It seems you haven't given yourself attention in a good long while." The Demon Prince said, voice a low rumble. Lucifer didn't know what to say, throat gone dry at Diavolo's expression. "What is to be done about that?"

Lucifer was picked up in strong, tanned arms and laid down carefully on the bed, back resting on Cerberus' chest as Diavolo sat between his legs. Lucifer tried to wiggle away from Diavolo's intense stare, which had gone from the collar on his neck to his (thankfully) still clothed crotch, but Cerberus held him firmly in place. Unluckily for Lucifer, Diavolo got ideas from that.

"Would you like to help your master, Cerberus?" Diavolo asked, voice carrying heavy amusement and lust. Cerberus nodded excitedly, purring loudly.

"Well then why don't you prepare your master? He is delicate, like those peacocks you see in the garden. He will need to be handled gently if he's going to take your knot." Diavolo said, looking for all the world like he wasn't talking nonsense. He was about to protest, at the very least ask for some time to think about it, but the strong hand that ripped his pants away and the calloused finger that began prodding at his hole swiped all thoughts from his brain.

"A-ah, Cerberus…" Lucifer began. Cerberus looked at him curiously, before simply giggling and smacking a wet kiss to the demons cheek. The fallen angel glanced to Diavolo, and flushed to find that the prince was simply watching Cerberus prod, a low rumble in his chest.

Cerberus finally pushed a single finger inside, yipping happily when Lucifer gasped. The magical beast began thrusting his finger in and out, and Lucifer keened as he was slowly able to get used to the intrusion. All of a sudden, he felt something warm and wet lap at his neck, and Cerberus tilted the demons head for better access. Lucifer shivered from the feeling, almost too akin to being claimed, and bucked when another finger was added in. Cerberus clearly had no intention of drawing this out- one way or another, his cock would fuck his master.

He flushed when Diavolo laid between his legs and began carefully working his cock as he watched Cerberus continue to stretch him. With Lucifer all spread out and held down, and Diavolo leisurely watching while pumping his cock, the fallen angel felt like a high paid prostitute brought for the Demon Lord to play with for the night- except a prostitute would be able to walk away at the end of the night, whereas Lucifer saw Diavolo every waking moment of the day. The fallen angel doubted he would be able to burn the hungry gaze and his own pliant and exposed feeling from his mind. The feeling of being kept around for Diavolo's pleasure. Lucifer's cock gave a painful twitch, neglected all this time.

Diavolo's eyes zeroed in on Lucifer's cock, and gave a long lick from his base to the tip- like Lucifer was something for Diavolo to sample and taste, decide if he liked it, and then  _ devour  _ him whole. Lucifer shuddered and whined as Diavolo did another slow lick, and Cerberus took that opportunity to slip a third finger in. Lucifer felt adequately stretched, but the hard length at his back felt impossibly large, and Diavolo seemed to want to join in on that fun. Lucifer tried squirming away again, but a tan hand quickly shot up and grabbed the collar Lucifer had just managed to forget about.

"Now now, you have to stay still! Cerberus is being so kind as to stretch you out, you should at least relax and prepare yourself. Isn't that right, Cerberus?" Diavolo said, harshly tugging Lucifer back to his original position.

"Oh yes! I have the biggest knot out of my pack, so Master will need to brace himself. And I think he's ready, do you?" Cerberus asked, finally pulling those demanding fingers out of Lucifer's ass. He tried to squirm away when Diavolo leaned down to eye-level with Lucifer's hole, Cerberus' fingers still prodding around, but the hand on his collar remained insistent. The fallen angel's face flushed as red as his cock when Diavolo placed soft kisses and licks to Lucifer's hole, and Cerberus reached down to stroke his masters cock and it was  _ too much-  _ but then they both pulled away, and Lucifer was being grabbed by the Demon Lord's strong hands and flipped over.

"Lucifer, why don't you put your cute little ass in the air for Cerberus? He can't knot you properly if you're not in position." Diavolo rumbled, a sadistic grin on his face. Lucifer's face burned, even as he slowly obeyed Diavolo's orders. He could feel the cold air on his now abandoned hole, and the burning stares of the two behind him. He briefly wondered if he could scoot away, say he was done for the night, but… then Diavolo may never go this far again. Maybe he'd always be stuck playing coy and never more. Then a harsh slap was brought down on his ass.

"That's a good boy." Diavolo murmured, watching the red bloom on the fallen angels pale ass. Lucifer squirmed at the feeling, trying to rub his now painfully hard cock against anything, humiliation burning at his neck for getting so aroused from a slap and simple praise.

"Cerberus, remember to be gentle, okay? And don't be afraid to grab his collar- I give you permission. Just make sure he comes at the same time as you and knot him good." Diavolo said, moving away from where he was and swiftly replaced by Cerberus. The magical beast hurriedly lined his cock up with Lucifer's hole, rubbing the head up and down in the worst possible tease. Lucifer could already feel his arousal growing, the fingerings and slap and cock head at his ass accumulating to be too much. 

Cerberus wasn't having any of that. A strong hand reached down and grabbed the base of Lucifer's cock, effectively keeping his master from spilling over the edge, and at the same time began slowly pushing his cock in, barely teasing the hole as though leaving time for Lucifer to get used to it. Funnily enough, Lucifer did manage to relax at the repeated prodding, a sense of relief spreading through him- at least he knew he wouldn't be split in half by Cerberus' cock, even if he couldn't see it.

How wrong he was.

When that  _ thing _ started pushing in earnest, Lucifer felt the genuine fear that he was going to be split apart. He tried to squirm away, babbling excuses that varied from 'i still have paperwork' to a simple 'im not ready yet' but Cerberus just growled into Lucifer's shoulder and roughly tugged on the collar. The fallen angel didn't need to be told twice, but Diavolo seemed to think he did. The lord shifted so that Lucifer was face first with his cock, and fisted a tanned hand in night-black hair.

"Lucifer… I told you.  **Stay. Still.** Or I'll motivate you another way." Diavolo growled, and then tugged Lucifer's face until it rubbed up against the demon prince's cock. Cerberus rocked forward at the same time, completely knocking Lucifer off balance as more of his fat cock forced its way into Lucifer's ass. The two picked up a rhythm, Diavolo dragging Lucifer's face across his cock while Cerberus thrusted into his ass from behind, working together to completely unravel the fallen angel's measly composure.

Neither Cerberus nor Diavolo slowed down when Lucifer bucked at a sudden shock of pleasure, in fact they picked up speed. Cerberus took extra care to abuse the sensitive area that drove Lucifer wild, and before Lucifer could form a coherent thought, the sound of lewd slaps filled the room and the fallen angel drooled all over the Demon Lord's cock, letting his eyes roll back as the demon dog and demon lord used his body for their pleasure. 

Somewhere along the lines, Cerberus let go of the strangle-hold on Lucifer's cock, and the fallen angel immediately spilled all over the sheets below, thighs quivering and moans spilling out of his mouth when Cerberus refused to let up, pounding and pounding until finally he stilled and searing hot cum poured into Lucifer's abused ass. Cerberus kept a firm grip on the fallen angel's hips, and Lucifer only just began to wonder why when something began expanding impossibly wide at the base of the demon dogs cock. He gasped out weakly, the sound muffled by Diavolo's still hard cock, trying to simultaneously move his hips away and go back for more as it continued to stretch Lucifer's hole.

The fallen angel had been thoroughly knotted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorryryyryy this took so long! Life has been super wack so this is going to take longer than your usual month long challenge, but please bear with me! This is also the first time I've written smut, so I hope it was satisfactory~ comments give me motivation so please leave one and I'll try to get the next installment out asap!


End file.
